the_puppet_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Springtrap Figure
Springtrap is a villain in The Puppet Show Appearance History Past William Afton was one of the first creators of Fredbear's Family Diner along with his partner Henry. He also made Afton Robotics, a company that made Circus Baby's Rental And Entertainment's Animatronics. He is also possibly the creator of the springlock suits themselves. During this time Afton began to do many horrible things, involving the missing children incident and going by the aliases of Purple Guy. After destroying the original Freddy Fazbear Animatronics the spirits of the Crying Childs came out of the suits and began chasing after him, he started running away from them in fear until he saw the Spring Bonnie suit and jumped in. When he got in he started laughing manically in the room with leaking raindrops, all the moisture around him then snapped the springlocks back into place back in the Spring Bonnie suit, finishing off Willam's rain of terror once and for all, crushing him inside, also resting the Spirits but possessing back the Freddy Fazbear Animatronics. After some time of being left in there to rot, William became alive once more and lived on as Springtrap. Season 1 Five Nights At Dragon Bolt's After having been reborn as Springtrap, Afton used his technological skills to travel to dimensions, hoping to find someone of use to him. With The Freddy Figures by his side seeing him as an animatronic like him, he settled on The Puppet House where he happened to find Pixie Goblin, Boom Tails, and their Friends fighting Dragon Bolt, Scarox and his Army, Afton saw potential for Dragon Bolt and his army so he later lured them in after the battle and into The Fazbear Dimension taking control of Dragon Bolt and his Army with his technology, making them into animatronics. He renovated and changed the Pizzeria and used them to drag Pixie Goblin, Boom Tails, and their Friends into the portal and forced them to survive five nights with the controlled Army, hoping he would get his next victims. After successfully winning all five nights with the help of the shockingly living Phony The Phone Guy, they escaped and later also freeing all of Dragon Bolt and his Army who escaped through the portal as well. After his plan failed he knew he would return one day to everybody but personal this time. Season 2 Pixie Goblin's 2nd Birthday After his failed plan Afton then set the Pizzeria back to normal. After sometime a portal opened with Pixie Goblin, Boom Tails, and their friends entering Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria through a portal device that can do the same feature as Afton's. When everybody began to have the birthday party, Afton recognized Pixie Goblin and Boom Tails and some of their Friends and knew what to do. He sent out different animatronics to different places and stayed in the shadows as the true mastermind and not Freddy. After everybody has been jumpscared, Afton began to whisper around the halls "Our little horror story's just begun." he then later appeared at the end of the episode and proceeded to jumpscare Pixie Goblin, ending the episode. Though the next episode shows that they are just fine. Season 3 While Springtrap does not make any appearance in Season 3, he was possibly still plotting during this time. Season 4 An episode title by name of "The Lonely Ballad Of William Afton" has been revealed and its description hints at Springtrap's grand return. Personality Relationships The Freddy Figures: Their relationship back then as William Afton was vengeful, due to William being involved in them being the Crying Childs. They wanted revenge for what happened and chased after him, leading Afton to enter Spring Bonnie suit and getting springlocked from it, ending his rain of terror. It is unknown how is the relationship between Springtrap and The Freddy Figures is as of currently. Though it seems he just sends them orders and nothing else while they do listen to him due to him being one of them. Pixie Goblin, Boom Tails, and their Friends: Dragon Bolt, Scarox and his Army: Trivia * He was actually the one behind the Five Nights At Dragon Bolt's Series and was an antagonist here before his official debut. * The reason the other animatronics don't see William as their former tormentor is due to the fact that Springtrap is an animatronic and thats how they see him. * One thoery suggests the reason they listen to him and follow his orders is due to him being in the Spring Bonnie suit which is one of the first animatronics to be made, so the other Freddy Figures see him as the first and original. * The Creators actually stated that the Five Nights At Dragon Bolt's Series and Pixie Goblin's 2nd Birthday episodes weren't really planned at all and were just thought of sometime after to connect them besides the Location changing. One reason being the Springtrap figure not yet existing or any other chacracters and due to the creators not knowing much about the Five Nights At Freddy's series as well back then only knowing that you check cameras, survive five nights, and that its horrifying. * Springtrap and The Freddy Figures were actually planned to be return back in Season 3 as part of an originally planned 5 part halloween special, this was replaced more in favor of The Nabbit Arc and due to some "complications" at the time. * While the Fazbear Dimension is suppose to represent a more accurate version of FNAF's story their are still some changes including Afton's story: # How long that William Afton was reborn as Springtrap is not disclosed though its known to be much sooner then 30 years and even the Creators had a say that it was likely 30 weeks but this is still unknown. # All the locations exist, including Fazbear's Fright, being made much sooner as well then 30 years. # All the animatronics exist simultaneously. * While Baby Figure is not yet in the Series it is unknown how she treats her due to actually technically being her daughter. Category:Characters